


Legacy

by Gemini1905



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Out of Character Bella Swan, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini1905/pseuds/Gemini1905
Summary: Forks is a town full of secrets. All the legends are trueBella Swan has always felt out of place like she never truly fit. A discovery of a vampire clan living in her home town sends her crashing head first into the world of the supernatural. Their sudden departure after her near death experience leaves her feeling even more lost in her human world. A chance encounter with a new stranger leads her down an inevitable path of self discovery and further into the magical world of monsters. But where does she - a human - fit in this world? Will she ever feel like she truly belongs?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Stephanie Myer's characters in the Twilight series.  
> I loved the series when I first started reading it and was a huge fan of Bella and Edward together (and still am)  
> Having said that I was inspired by the fan-fiction on here and wanted to write a completely different narrative inspired by the characters and events of the series but developed and re imagined in a completely different light just for a bit of fun. Bella is very different in this series and I wanted to give her a bit more of a tie to the supernatural world because of how I change her character I decided she needed to end up with another character in this story- there are no spoilers in the tags!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The first chapter follows the events of the end of the first book. Everything that occurred in Twilight has happened - the only difference is that Bella never developed romantic feelings for Edward and vice versa. Edward saved Bella's life that day she was almost crushed by the car and Bella figured out their secret. She is adopted into the family as they all adore her and are not used to socialising outside of the family. The baseball game happens as does everything that transpired with James and the Cullen's. In the hospital the Cullen's are forced to leave Forks though they are not able to tell Bella why. This series picks up after they leave.

I lay face down on my bed, face buried into the soft covers of my pillowcase, eyes scrunched against the pounding inside my head. This was the fourth time this week. The migraines had started off mild at first: just a slight persistent throb of my left temple only last week, but seemed to escalate with each episode I was subjected to. Today’s was by far the worst. I had barely stepped into the house before I had nearly collapsed in the doorway. I had bolted straight for my room to get to the pain killers in my drawer, but they had yet to have any effect on the hammering that was beating through my skull. 

After a while, the pain slowly started to recede, enough that I was able to tentatively squint one eye open. I breathed an internal sigh of relief when I saw the sun setting; The soft amber glow radiating through my window not harsh enough to agitate my head further. With a soft groan I carefully placed my fingertips to the tender flesh of my temples trying desperately to soothe the ache there. 

Cautiously, I rolled to the side; gingerly sitting up on the side of my bed placing my heavy head into the palms of my hands. Perhaps my human mind was finally catching up? How many times had Alice or Edward scrutinised my responses waiting for just this? A sign that I could not handle it. A sign that it had all been too much. Was this that? Had my mind final snapped?

A dark chuckled escaped my lips at the thought which I instantly regretted when it sent a sharp pang straight through my left temple. The reaction told me I would have to wait for the pain to ebb away a little further before I attempted to stand again. No - I thought this was not the signals of a mental breakdown. The moment the supernatural had entered my world it had all just felt right. Even from the moment I had met them I had known- not that they were vampires that could never have been my first instinct- but that they were other. Over the months I had come to discover their secret and with every new revelations into their world they had all but held their breath (if they had any to hold) cautiously waiting for the screaming, for the running, for the panic- but what they could never have anticipated was my calm understanding. My world had not been turned on its axis at the discovery of monsters and magic but quite the opposite – had finally been righted. 

I had never really followed the norm. Never truly fitted in. My mother had worried and gushed over me fearing that my single child upbringing had affected my ability to socialise. One of many reasons she had pushed me to move to Forks in the first place with my Dad- to start afresh. In many ways the discovery of this magical world had made me feel like I belong like I never had before. Strange – considering my status as a human - to feel so at home where I should have felt so out of place. So out of sync with my own world I sought solace in another. I decided to try standing when the pain had eased to a dull ache. Slowly making my way over to the bathroom across the hall, a shower should help release the tension in my muscles from this last episode. I internally winced at the reflection that greeted me in the mirror above the sink. My already pale skin seemed even paler, the usual rosy tone of my cheeks faded to grey; the dark circles tattooed to the skin under my eyes highlighted the dullness of my dark eyes. The sleepless nights were not helping either. Perhaps they were responsible for my now near daily migraine attacks. Sleep depravation must be a cause I decided. 

Turning on the shower I waited a moment for the heat to come through before removing my clothes and stepping into the warmth. I let my head drop back and enjoyed the warmth that cascaded over my forehead trying to wash away the remnants of the pain. I was never more grateful for the soaps and shampoos my mother had sent over to me than I had been then. I found solace in the soothing scents of freesia and lavender that further helped to relax me. I had resolved to go straight to bed afterwards and to try and get as much sleep as possible in an attempt to prevent any further episodes and prayed that the nightmares would be kept at bay at least for a good few hours so that I could get some decent rest.

“Bells…?” Charlie called from downstairs

“Just having a shower dad" I responded weakly not wanting to aggravate my head any further tonight.

Turning off the shower, quickly drying off and gathering together my clothes I went back into my room to change into my sleep wear. Just as I was climbing under the sheets a quiet knock sounded at my door.

“Yeah dad?” 

“Hey kiddo” Charlie poked his head through the door and leant awkwardly against the frame “How are you feeling today?” He glanced anxiously at the seemingly permanent dark circles under my eyes.

“I’m fine dad just wanted to get an early night tonight” 

I could see he wanted to push the conversation further and knowing the direction his thoughts always seemed to take these days when discussing my wellbeing I tried to distract his train of thoughts – I certainly did not have the energy left for that argument tonight, “Will you be okay to fix your own dinner? There’s left over lasagne from yesterday all you need to do is heat it up?”

“Of course, I can take care of myself” his small smile vanished quickly returning to his concern almost instantly “Bella, are you sure you’re okay if you want to talk…”  
I sighed deeply. There was just no convincing him.

“Honestly, Char- Dad…” I began

But Charlie cut me off- “Bella I know you’re not okay anyone can see your not okay.” I grimaced at the observation. “You’ve hardly been eating, sleeping … sometimes I can hear you screaming when you have those nightmares….

Crap. I thought those had gone unnoticed. My heart gave a guilty pang at the expression of concern on my dad’s face. I had hoped that I had kept those from him.  
“Bella I think you should talk to someone about them…. If … if you don’t want to talk to me maybe you should go see your mother … or …. Or maybe… maybe you need to see someone … someone with more of a … professional opinion …?” Charlie awkwardly stuttered out.

I tried not to groan aloud. Talking to anyone about the monsters that plagued my nightmares would not help. How could I explain to any of them that I was reliving being kidnapped and effectively tortured by a sadistic vampire? That this was all trauma from an incident that we had had to cover up with a botch story about an accident in a hotel?

“Bella I know you haven’t been okay since they left… since he left” Charlie spoke more determinedly when he saw the resistance in my eyes. No doubt he was attributing my resistance to my naturally suborn nature- I couldn’t blame the assumption.

This time I could not help but sigh. My dad interpreted that incorrectly too. “Dad…”

“Bells honey you were too good for him anyway he doesn’t deserve you…”

My father along with just about everyone else had attributed my decline in health to the recent and sudden departure of the Cullen family, well one member in particular – Edward. Due to the past rumours (that had been derived from the very reliable source that was Forks High School) that we had apparently been together and dating and now had gone through a very difficult and tubulous break-up. While I did miss them greatly and it had hurt to know that they had had to move on so suddenly without room for proper goodbyes their absence was not the root cause of my current state. On top of which I had never actually dated Edward Cullen. We had gone out a few times together sometimes alone, sometimes with Alice or Emmet. I had spent time with Alice alone too and Esme. True Edward had been the one to catch my attention- he did save my life after all! The one I had studied and probed when my suspicions had been peaked, but this was mainly because we had shared classes together. We had never been any more than friends. Best friends. They had all become like a second family to me welcoming me in with open arms- that they had had to leave not able to offer any explanation as to why only telling me that it was beyond their control to involve me with the knowledge had, of course, hurt terribly but was not the factor that others believed it to be towards my current state. Naturally, the rumours had started instantly. Edward Cullen who had up to that point rejected any contact or conversation beyond his family, the hottest single guy in school had started to show interest in new girl Bella Swan. Well that was that. By the end of her first month there it had been confirmed by every gossip in the school that they must be secretly dating. At the time I had rolled my eyes at the juvenile gossip hoping that eventually they would all get bored and find a new topic to distract them. The more I seemed to protest the more eccentric the rumours started to become- people had started placing bets on how soon the couple would be together before Edward proposed! We had laughed it off good heartedly. When I realised the gossip had reached Charlie’s ears I was so shocked I struggled to form a coherent sentence to explain to him how ludicrous these rumours were that Edward was her best friend and only a friend. Charlie of course not convinced at all by my demeaner had brushed it off as a teenager unwilling to share with her father and treated Edward like a guy dating his daughter since. We had both decided that time would be the only thing to convince everyone of the truth.

I could understand Charlie’s reasoning. The migraines the nightmares had all started after the incident with James and the Cullen’s had been forced to leave shortly after. I had guessed it had been something to do with the events of that week but they had pleaded with me to understand that they were unable to provide me with reasoning only that they assured me that they would not be leaving if they did not have to. We still kept in fairly regular contact through texts and messages, but I had not wanted to burden them with the knowledge of my nightmares. I didn’t want them to feel guilty for what had happened with James, after all without them coming to my rescue I would not have been here today and I did not want them feeling further pain for being forced to stay away. If they were to find out I had been so affected I knew they would want to be here to support me.

“Dad it wasn’t… it’s not… we weren’t even…”  
A slight pang in my left temple threatened the return of the pain preventing me from framing a coherent argument. Charlie monitored me with concern, his eyes tightened when I winced. No doubt attributing my behavior to heart break. Perhaps it was easier to leave him to believe this? What other explanation could I give him without either revealing too much truth or sounding like my mind had truly snapped? Heart brake was something people could recover from life altering knowledge was - well life altering and permanent. 

With a sigh I resigned “Dad I promise you I’m fine. I’ll be okay”

I have always been a terrible liar. Of course, Charlie did not know enough to recognize the truth behind the lie only interpret his own reasoning behind it.  
Before he had a chance to continue this conversation further I relented “ I do have a bit of a headache today hence why I thought I’d get an early night…”  
Unable to resist anything that might be helpful to my current condition Charlie bid me goodnight and turned off my light letting me to curl up under my blanket and try to push away the thoughts and guilt swarming my mind from our conversation.

I sent a silent prayer before sleep engulfed me that the nightmares would not return tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now any one that's read Sarah J Maas's Series A Court of... will know where I got the inspiration for violet eyes ;) This character will not be based off hers but I just borrowed the violet eyes because I liked the striking aesthetic.
> 
> If you have not already read her series I highly recommend!
> 
> As mentioned before this is a fan-fic just written for a little bit of fun and writing practice. If I borrow any inspiration from other authors I will always highlight in the comments!

Move. Run. Run. Run! 

My feet would not obey. My heart pounded in my ears. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

I stood in a clearing of the forest. Frantic I tried to twist and turn. I could not shake the feeling that eyes were watching me from all angles.

Panic. Breathe. Move. Run.

In the distance a howl final released the spell on my feet as they finally responded to my commands.

Tearing through the forest I tried to resist the urge to look back. Blind panic rose from my chest causing my breathing to shallow, my chest to constrict so that every sharp breath I drew was like ice in my lungs.

The darkness was devouring me I could not longer see the path ahead. No moon, no stars nothing but darkness. 

I stilled blindly reaching out in all directions desperately trying to find a shred of light to guide me anywhere. Anywhere out of the forest. 

There! A small slither of light illuminated a trail I could see an opening out of the forest leading to the La Push Beach the cliffs clearly visible in the distance the faint sounds of the waves softly lapping at the rocks.

A low growl had me freezing in my tracks. Turning full circle I almost came face to face with an enormous wolf. Its yellow eyes fixed straight past me its frame shaking almost too fast to be visible to the human eye. 

The snap of a twig had me reeling to my left. Pale skin that illuminated against the black backdrop of the surrounding darkness. Angelic features that were all too familiar. Dark hair falling in waves around violet eyes. Violet eyes that were trained on the wolf behind me. 

The animosity was clear and I was caught in the crossfire. Just as each were about to lunge for the other and a protest died on my lips replaced immediately by a scream as I felt myself being spun around sharply. A hand clamping fiercely around my throat. The last thing I saw before I was abruptly thrust back to reality was the distinct curls of blazing red hair.

I bolted up from my bed. Heart hammering in my chest. A sheen of sweat glistening all over my body. My hand resting firmly on my throat where moments before I had felt the attack. I tried desperately to regain control of my breathing to regulate my heartbeat to a normal rhythm. I prayed and prayed that I had not screamed aloud tonight. That Charlie had been spared from tonight's nightmare at least.

The dream had been different. I had had dreams of being lost in the forest before I had even heard the faint sound of a howl. The purple eyes of the stranger seemed familiar though I could not remember ever dreaming about them before. When I had control back of my breathing I laid back against the headboard glancing at the clock on my nightstand - just a few more hours till sunrise. 

Where had the purple eyes come from? I was used to dreaming of vampires. James had made a few appearances in my nightmares previously usually holding someone I cared about hostage while tormenting me or being chased by red eyes throughout the forest. But purple that was new - wasn't it? Where had that come from? Trying desperately to grasp onto the details that were already slipping from my mind I rolled onto my side and resisted closing my eyes futilely trying to grasp onto the dream a little longer. The stranger had had dark hair - I think - but other than that I could not bring forward any other distinguishing detail. I remembered a wolf this time with amber eyes but again the details were already becoming a distant memory. As I lost the battle with my heavy eyes for sleep once more I struggled to remember the finer details of the dream at all. Perhaps I shouldn't try to - I thought dreamily as sleep took me once more. The purple eyes remined etched on the back of my eyelids for a moment longer though as if urging me to try.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's dream has left her shaken and confused.  
> Her outward appearance causes concern for her friends and family. Bella tries desperately to convince them she is well - though she cannot help but feel that something is not right. Lost and confused she attempts to regain a semblance of normality for the sake of those she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the dialogue and events here have been taken and adapted from Stephanie Myer's book New Moon :)

Charlie was quiet when I came down for breakfast, so I silently fixed myself some cereal. It wasn't uncommon for my Dad and I to keep silent company: we were both happy enough with the quiet, but today I could feel the tension in the atmosphere. Charlie was clearly building up for something. Cautiously curious to see where this was heading, I decided not to be the first to break the silence. I was too drained from last nights dream anyway and wanted to prolong the quiet calm that was obviously preceding a storm. 

Thoughts of last nights dream brought back visions of those distinct purple eyes that had held mine in a trance. Distracted by their intensity, I tried and tried to bring back the details from the dream but my thoughts were fogged, the details blurry, the dream seemingly already lost to my conscious mind. I hadn't realised how long I'd spaced out for staring blindly into my cereal bowl not having touched a single bite. It took a while longer to snap my attention back to the present those violet eyes that seemed to be glaring in warning shifting into the concerned anxious eyes of Charlie in front of me. It took me a while longer to realise he had been trying to talk to me. I scrambled to recover but it was too late.

CHARLIE'S FIST CAME DOWN ON THE TABLE. "THAT'S IT, Bella! I'm sending you home."

I stared at Charlie in shock, gaping at him. 

"What?!," I gasped, confused.

"I'm sending you to Renee, to Jacksonville," he clarified.

Charlie watched with exasperation as I slowly grasped the meaning of his words.

"What did I do?" I felt my face crumple. Perhaps Charlie had had enough of my nightmares. Maybe he no longer wanted my company in the house. I had thought my dad and I had shared a common preference for the quiet companionship. I couldn't fathom why he was trying to get rid of me. Besides 'running away' last spring my behavior had been above  
reproach. Especially after the incident, which neither of us ever mentioned, I hadn't missed a day of school or work. My grades were perfect. I never broke curfew–I never went anywhere from which to break curfew in the first place. I only very rarely served leftovers.

Charlie winced at the devastated expression on my face.  
"You didn't do anything. That's the problem. You never do anything." He pleaded softly.

That shocked a reaction out of me. I leaned so far back in surprise I almost felt my chair tilt backwards from the assault. What did he mean? While it was true I perhaps had not gone out as much since well everything that was only because I didn't really have the connection with my friends at school. The friends I had made had now left and moved on, but I had always been a very solitary person - before befriending the Cullen siblings' I had kept very much to myself; going out with friends was the abnormality. 

"I do..." I weakly countered

You go to school and work, you eat and sleep....some nights" Another all too familiar pang of guilt ran through me. "and do your homework. You answer when someone asks a direct question...You're just… lifeless, Bella. I think that's the word I want."

The accusation sent me spiraling. How long had Charlie been fretting over my well being? Had I really been this oblivious to his scrutiny and concerns? I knew the migraines and sleepless nights had been taking their toll - I knew there was something wrong with me I wasn't completely unaware of my decline though for Charlie to describe it as lifeless? I wasn't - was I? Is that how I looked now? 

"I'm sorry, Dad." I choked

"I don't want you to apologize."   
"Bella," he hesitated, scrutinizing my reaction to his next words. "Honey, you're not the first person to go through this kind of thing, you know."

It seemed futile to protest his assumptions and I was too far gone into the depths of my own panic at his earlier words to form a rational argument.

He paused, searching for the words again. "When your mother left," he began, frowning, "and took you with her." He inhaled deeply. "Well, that was a really bad time for me."

"I know, Dad," I mumbled.

"But I handled it," he pointed out. "Honey, you're not handling it. I waited, I hoped it would get better." He stared at me and I looked down quickly. "I think we both know it's not  
getting better."

"I'm fine."

He ignored me. "Maybe, well, maybe if you talked to someone about it. A professional." he repeated his words from the other day.

I didn't know much about psychoanalysis, but I was pretty sure that it didn't work unless the subject was relatively honest. Sure, I could tell the truth–if I wanted to spend the rest of my life in a padded cell.

I needed to deter Charlie's thoughts away from Jacksonville and shrinks- while I loved my mother dearly I had come to find a home in the small town of Forks and I couldn't help the feeling of a tug in the pit of my stomach at the thought of leaving. Without warning or provocation the warning glare of those violet eyes flashed briefly in the back of my mind. I shook my head to dispel the image trying to remain in the present to resolve the issue before me.

"Well about that..." I started unsure of where I was taking this "I had actually been thinking of maybe having a girls night out with Angela and Jess..?" I wasn't doing enough to convince my dad however, he seemed to see straight through my attempt to placate him. Then inspiration struck like a bolt of lightning. "I was also wondering if you'd be able to give me directions to the Blacks' place–I'm not sure I can remember the way. I want to visit Jacob. I haven't seen him in months."

When Charlie spoke again, his voice was much happier. "That's a great idea, Bells!" He seemed more enthusiastic with this direction. Maybe this would be enough to convince him. Maybe with time the nightmares would disappear on their own and Charlie would forget all about my 'breakup'. 

Seeming slightly more cheered by my willingness to socialise the conversation seemed to have been dropped for today. I gathered my things together and headed outside to my truck to head to school. I gave Charlie's shoulder a small squeeze half in gratitude and half in comfort as I past. We didn't often communicate with words but I sensed he was able to pick up on the message conveyed. I decided to do my best to make more of an effort for Charlie's sake at least for the time being. I supposed going out with the girls wouldn't be too much of a strain especially with Angela there to help moderate Jess's enthusiasm and it really had been a while since I'd paid Jake a visit- he was good natured and easy to get along with maybe his company would be welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again dialogue here has been taken and adapted from New Moon- the narrative is soon going to change in a very different direction

The school day went by as it usually did. Except for that today I felt an added pressure to be even more social and involved. It wasn't that I had ignored my friends at school but I just wasn't one for starting, or for that matter holding, conversations that flowed naturally to the rest of the student population. Dates, gossip and social events just didn't hold the same appeal to me, especially after having found myself at the center of the schools attention when first arriving- I had deliberately shied away from eliciting any further scrutiny. I'd had enough of gossip to last me my lifetime. But for Charlie's sake I would endeavor to try at least. 

When the lunch bell rang and Mike and I flocked into the cafeteria after Biology I was determined to organise some sort of activity with the girls at least. The group was already immersed in various exchanges. I tried to catch up with the conversation.

Mike and Conner were talking sports, so I gave up on that one at once.

"Where's Ben today?" Lauren was asking Angela. I perked up, interested.

"Ben's got the stomach flu," Angela said in her quiet, calm voice. "Hopefully it's just some twenty-four hour thing. He was really sick last night."

"What did you two do this weekend?" Jessica asked

"We were going to have a picnic Saturday, actually, but… we changed our minds," Angela said. There was an edge to her voice that caught my interest.

Jess, not so much. "That's too bad," she said, about to launch into her story. But I wasn't the only one who was paying attention.

"What happened?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Well," Angela said, seeming more hesitant than usual, though she was always reserved, "we drove up north, almost to the hot springs–there's a good spot just about a mile up the trail. But, when we were halfway there… we saw something."

"Saw something? What?" Lauren's pale eyebrows pulled together. Even Jess seemed to be listening now.

"I don't know," Angela said. "We think it was a bear. It was black, anyway, but it seemed…too big." An insistent tug started to pull at my left temple. I prayed that this was not the onset of another episode not at school Charlie would all but have an aneurysm if he found out and I was determined to make an effort today with my friends.

Lauren snorted. "Oh, not you, too!" Her eyes turned mocking. "Tyler tried to sell me that one last week."

"You're not going to see any bears that close to the resort," Jessica said, doubtfully.

"Really," Angela protested in a low voice, looking down at the table. "We did see it."

Lauren snickered. Mike was still talking to Conner, not paying attention to the girls.

"No, she's right," I threw in impatiently. "We had a hiker in just Saturday who saw the bear, too, Angela. He said it was huge and black and just outside of town, didn't he, Mike?"

Mike, ever enthusiastic for a good story and happy to have been included in the girls discussion rushed to my defense. "Yeah, there was a guy who said he saw a huge black bear right at the trailhead– claimed it was bigger than a grizzly!" he confirmed animatedly.

"Hmph." Lauren turned to Tyler, her shoulders stiff, and changed the subject.

With Lauren sufficiently engrossed in her conversation with Tyler satisfied that she was able to hold his attention I used this opportunity to get Jess and Angela's attention. I didn't really want to include Lauren in the plans I had - not that she would be remotely interested in participating anyway.

"Hey Jess, Angela? Since your weekend plans have been postponed I wanted to know if you would… go to the movies with me tonight? I really need a girls' night out."

"Ohhh girls night?!" Trilled Jess instantly interested "What did you want to watch?"

"That sounds nice. I would be fun to hang out just the three of us again" Angela agreed warmly.

"I'm not sure what's playing," I hedged. This was the tricky part. Participating in social events was a stretch enough organising them was way out of my comfort zone. I racked my brain for a clue–hadn't I heard someone talk about a movie recently? Seen a poster? "Is there anything you'd like to see?"

Thankfully Jessica's natural bubbliness started to leak out she thought out loud. I was more than happy for her to take the reigns with planning. "Well, there's that new romantic comedy that's getting great reviews. I want to see that one. And my dad just saw Dead End and he really liked it."

I grasped at the promising title. "What's that one about?"

"Zombies or something. He said it was the scariest thing he'd seen in years."

"That sounds good." Angela quipped in.

"Okay." Jessica arched a delicate eyebrow. We were both equally as surprised by Angela's response, she blushed most likely instantly regretting voicing her preferences.

Not wanting Angela to feel uncomfortable and fervently relieved that they had both been so willing to take the lead in the planning I decided to support her choice.

"It would be something different to watch and I love a good action movie" I tried to muster as much enthusiasm as possible into my tone.

It seemed to work Jess seemed more enthused with the plans. Angela smiled at me tentatively, and I hurried to return the smile. The conversation drifted to more practical avenues of who would pick up who and what time to meet. Having initiated the plan I thought it only fair that I offered to drive but Jess immediately insisted that she would pick both of us up after school- I had a feeling she didn't really take much of a liking to my old truck and seating would have been difficult with the three of us squashed into the front bench. By the time the bell had rung to signal the end of lunch the plan was set and I left the cafeteria feeling a sense of pride and accomplishment, and if I was being honest I found myself somewhat looking forward to the evening. Though I had never grown as close to Jess and Angela as I had with Edward and Alice they had taken me under their wing on my first couple of weeks in Forks, they were both nice in there own ways. True Jess could sometimes be a little much to handle- but her bubbly attitude meant that she would often take the lead and navigate conversation easily enough. I could shrink back into the background and offer an attentive ear and she didn't expect much in return. Angela had always been a quiet and caring easily the nicest of the bunch I found myself drawn to her quite naturally. Hopefully this evenings plans would be sufficient enough help to relieve Charlie of his worries - now I had only to focus on the second half of my plan.


End file.
